


Disturbance

by Eka_Kuchiki



Series: Levi's Project: Loneliness [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Loneliness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jam pasir dibalik; satu kenangan pahit pun muncul ke permukaan.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(Ia selalu terganggu dengan bayang-bayang Eren Jaeger)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>My fanfiction Project for Levi's birthday with 'Loneliness' theme. Warning inside. Don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbance

**[Prolog]**

_Jam pasir dibalik; satu kenangan pahit pun muncul ke permukaan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin** **© Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari project fanfic ini. Dikhususkan untuk project fanfic Levi’s Birthday dengan tema ‘Loneliness’.**

**Disturbance** **© Eka Kuchiki**

**Catatan: RiRen (Levi/Eren), Shonen-ai, OOC, Alternate Reality dengan sempilan(?) AU di drabble terakhir, Angst, untuk drabble(?) yang tulisannya bercetak miring, itu adalah flashback yang ada di pikiran Levi.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Pagi Hari]**

Levi menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Dimulai dari bangun pagi-pagi saat udara dingin menerpa wajahnya  melalui jendela.  Kegiatannya berlanjut pada mengetuk kamar-kamar prajurit _Scouting Legion_ dan memanggil nama mereka untuk segera bangun. 

Hingga pada kamar terakhir yang diketuknya, ia tidak bisa memanggil penghuni kamar itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dengan ekspresi wajah terpukul.     

_—ada satu kehampaan yang mengganggunya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sapaan]**

“Selamat pagi, Kapten Levi!”

Sapaan dari bawahannya ditanggapi anggukan pelan dengan ekspresi wajah datar.  

Ia baru menyadari ada satu suara yang belum menyapanya pagi ini. Satu suara dari remaja pemilik mata seperti zamrud belum terdengar di telinganya. 

_—butuh beberapa detik untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa si pemilik suara yang ditunggunya tidak akan kembali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Pengawas]**

_Hidup Levi mulai berubah rotasinya saat Eren J_ _aeger masuk dalam kehidupannya. Mengawasi bocah lima belas tahun itu bukanlah tugas mudah mengingat status Eren adalah titan shifter—yang terkadang kekuatannya sering lepas kendali._

_Sebagai konsekuensi mengajukan diri menjadi ‘pengawas’ Eren, ia pun membuat tim khusus berisi orang-orang pilihan yang dapat mengontrol remaja bermata zamrud itu. Orang-orang pilihan yang akan menjaga Eren. Auruo, Eld, Gunther, dan Petra._

_Namun semua tim khususnya mati pada ekspedisi ke-57. Keadaan itu memaksanya kembali membentuk tim khusus untuk menjaga Eren kembali. Bukannya ia tidak bisa menjaga remaja itu sendirian, tapi ia butuh lebih dari satu orang untuk menjauhinya dari Eren._

_—karena Eren Jaeger begitu mendistraksi hidupnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Pantai]**

Levi tidak tahu bahwa Erwin akan mengajak semua prajurit _Scouting Legion_ mengadakan ekspedisi luar dinding dengan hutan _mangrove_ yang berbatasan langsung dengan pantai.  Ia sempat berpikir untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya karena pria bersurai pirang itu senang bermain rahasia dengan bawahannya.

_—tapi ternyata dugaannya salah._

Levi membenci pantai.  Tapi ia bukan membenci pantai karena asinnya air laut atau pasir putih yang mengotori kakinya.  Ia juga tidak membenci  pantai karena ombak yang sesekali membawa air laut untuk membasahi lututnya. Tapi ia membenci satu kenangan pahit yang menggunakan pantai sebagai latar tempatnya.

_—dan  kenangan itu mengakar sempurna dalam pikirannya. Kenangan itu dicatat dengan tinta darah dari pedangnya sebagai pengganti pena dan pasir putih sebagai pengganti kertas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Takut]**

_Banyak orang yang takut pada kekuatan Eren.  Kekuatan titan Eren memiliki keuntungan serta kerugian yang tidak bisa ditaksir secara akurat. Bahkan Eren pun takut pada kekuatannya sendiri._

_Tugasnya adalah menetralisir ketakutan; berusaha menyakinkan semuanya bahwa Eren tidak akan berbahaya selama berada di dalam pengawasannya. Walaupun tugasnya menetralisir ketakutan, ia sendiri juga dihinggapi ketakutan._

_—ketakutannya mulai terealisasi  jika ia tidak bisa memanggul tugas utama itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Bunuh]**

_“Bunuh aku, Kapten Levi!”_

_Gelarnya sebagai pembunuh titan terkuat seharusnya tidak membuatnya canggung dalam menghabisi nyawa. Apalagi sebelum namanya tercantum dalam Scouting Legion ia pernah membunuh beberapa orang  di kota bawah tanah. Seharusnya pekerjaan ini mudah baginya._

_—tapi kenapa membunuh seorang remaja lima belas tahun bisa sesulit ini?_

_Eren dalam tubuh titannya meraung begitu hebat. Ia hilang kendali dan membunuh beberapa prajurit, bahkan Mikasa Ackerman pun terbunuh. Eren Jaeger telah bertransformasi menjadi monster, namun matanya masih hijau—ia belum sepenuhnya lepas kendali._

_“Bunuh aku, Kapten!”_

_—membunuhnya ternyata sesulit ini._

_‘Kenapa aku harus pusing dengan bocah sepertimu?’_

_Beberapa saat kemudian, raungan kesakitan terdengar sangat keras. Bersamaan dengan tangan sang kapten Scouting Legion yang berlumuran darah manusia._

.

.

.

**[Jubah Hijau]**

Ekspedisi ke luar dinding itu berakhir dengan jatuhnya korban yang lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan ekspedisi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jubah hijau yang berkibar di punggung prajurit pun tidak berkurang drastis seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Semenjak kematian Eren, Levi  begitu sering melihat sosok remaja itu tengah menggunakan jubah hijau berlambang _wings of freedom_ di tengah pertempurannya melawan serangan titan. Lambang kedua sayap di punggungnya yang membuat remaja berkulit kecokelatan itu menyerahkan nyawanya demi kemerdekaan umat manusia. 

_—namun ironisnya, ia justru mati di tangan seorang kapten dengan lambang wings of freedom di jubah hijaunya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Kosong]**

Sebelum ekspedisi ini dimulai, Levi membunuh titan lengkap dengan kalimat sarkasme yang sadis. Otaknya sudah terlatih untuk menganggap sebagai mereka musuh abadi. Humanity’s Strongest seperti dirinya tidak mengenal belas kasihan pada musuh abadi manusia.

Namun, kali ini ia membunuh mereka perasaan kosong. Semua kebenciannya tidak diungkapkan lagi lewat lidah tajamnya. Hanya tatapan kosong yang tidak dapat mendeskripsikan apa-apa. 

_—akibat satu titan shifter yang dibunuh, perasaannya bagai gelas tanpa air._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Gangguan (AU! 2012)]**

“Selamat pagi, Kapten Levi! Maaf, aku kesiangan!”

Levi meneliti penampilan bawahannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut kecokelatan, tubuh tinggi tegap yang kurus dengan kulit tan akibat sering bercumbu dengan sinar matahari, serta mata zamrud yang berhasil mencuri tatapan matanya.

“Dasar bocah,” desis sang kapten. “kalau kau sampai kesiangan lagi, aku akan memberimu detensi lebih berat lagi. Sekarang, bersihkan dek kapal sampai benar-benar bersih!”

Pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger itu mengangguk kuat. “Saya berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi!” jawabnya mantap sambil meletakkan kepalan tangan kanan di dada kirinya. Ia pun meninggalkan Levi, mengambil seperangkat alat kebersihan untuk melaksanakan hukumannya. 

Levi memandang birunya samudera Pasifik yang tengah diarunginya; warna lautnya hampir menyatu dengan langit biru. Dulu, ia begitu membenci laut dan pantai. Dulu, ia dengan laut seperti substansi minyak dan air. Hanya paradoksial yang membuatnya bertahan bahkan sampai pada pangkat dan pekerjaannya sebagai kapten angkatan laut Perancis.

_—sesuatu yang paradoks itu ada di sosok bernama Eren Jaeger._

_‘Bahkan ketika kau seharusnya pergi terlalu jauh, kau masih saja menggangguku.’_

Dalam waktu sedetik, p ria bersurai hitam itu memaksa bibirnya membentuk kurva senyum begitu tipis. Begitu tipis karena satu gangguan kehidupannya datang untuk kedua kalinya.

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s note:
> 
> Oke, saya mati ide gara-gara kelamaan ditunda-tunda ngetiknya karena UAS saya mundur hih sebel banget! :’( #curcol Dan sama seperti fanfic Levi’s Project lainnya, judul fanfic ini berasal dari lagu ‘Disturbance’ dari BoA. 
> 
> Untuk drabble yang Levi bunuh Eren di pantai, saya terinspirasi dari doujin “He was a Mere 15 Years Old”. Ini link-nya http://torashii.tumblr.com/post/52155854456/he-was-a-mere-15-years-old 
> 
> tapi adegannya tentu saja gak selebai saya. (Maaf karena bikin Mikasa mati soalnya kalo dia masih hidup tar dia mau bunuh Levi. Oke, saya emang over lebai. #harakiri)
> 
> Maaf fanfic ini feel-nya (apalagi pas ending) ‘ngambang’ banget karena kondisi tubuh saya lagi kurang fit. Makasih buat yang udah baca. Berminat untuk review? :)


End file.
